


Softiewolf

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 08:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	Softiewolf

Stiles y Derek están paseando por el bosque de la Reserva, dejando numerosos rastros para que los betas puedan encontrarlos a modo de ejercicio. Llevan casi dos horas andando sin parar y Stiles piensa que morirá en mitad del bosque y ni si quiera por el ataque del monstruo de la semana, sino por ser un oso perezoso a punto de morir por caminar demasiado.

—Derek, creo que deberíamos hacer un descanso. —Murmura Stiles entre jadeos y maldice los momentos en los que fingió correr en los entrenamientos de lacrosse y solo daba paseos por el campo. Derek se da la vuelta y enarca una ceja ante la patética vista que es Stiles ahora mismo con el rostro enrojecido, su camiseta de cuadros siendo arrastrada por el suelo por un intento de no morir de calor al quedarse solo en una camiseta corta básica, y caminando como un zombie medio muerto. 

—No vamos a parar. —Dice Derek lamentándose un poco, un poco, por reírse de la cara de decepción de Stiles antes de suspirar y decidir que irá más rápido si se encarga del humano, por lo que se acerca a él y lo alza, colocando sus brazos bajo el trasero de Stiles y cargarlo como a un niño pequeño antes de seguir caminando.

Stiles abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero rápidamente apoya la mejilla en el hombro del lobo y suspira antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse medio dormido por el suave y constante balanceo, además de sentir la colonia de Derek directamente en su nariz y el sentir que el chico que le gusta está llevándolo por el bosque como si fuera algo romántico.

—Cómo me babees la chaqueta, te tiro al suelo. —Dice Derek rompiendo la burbuja de novela romántica de Stiles, quien suspira y pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Derek para que, si se duerme y babea, que caiga solo en su propio brazo. —Puedes dormirte, yo te cuido.

El corazón de Stiles salta antes de asentir y apretar más sus brazos contra el cuello de Derek para acurrucarse aún más en el lobo, pensando en el título que tendría la historia de amor épica entre Derek y él. Debería escribirla él mismo. 

Una hora después, regresan al Camaro de Derek, y Stiles ya tiene trama para tres libros donde Derek es un príncipe que lo salva de lagartos malvados y viejos sádicos, cuando Derek lo deja en el suelo con suavidad, y antes de que Stiles pueda darle las gracias al lobo por haberlo llevado por la Reserva, Derek se lanza y comienza a besarlo con fiereza, como si no pudiese aguantarse más el no besar al humano.

Cuando se separan para poder respirar, Stiles tiene los ojos abiertos de forma cómica mientras Derek olisquea el cuello del humano, ya que no ha podido aguantarse más. 

—Eh… 

—Hueles a mí. —Murmura Derek sin separarse del largo cuello del humano, con su pecho retumbando felizmente. —Tu olor se ha mezclado con el mío y nunca pensé que pudieras oler mucho mejor de lo que ya haces. 

—Oh, dios mío. —Jadea Stiles saltando de nuevo a los brazos de Derek, y comenzando a repartir besos por todo el rostro del lobo, viendo que parece más softiewolf que Sourwolf. Y Stiles ya está planeando otro libro. —Estás tan colado por mí y me encanta, porque yo también estoy colado por ti. Salgamos y haré de ti una dama de provecho. Derek rueda los ojos, pero arece ser feliz por convertirse en una dama de provecho si es junto a Stiles.


End file.
